When a direct-current reactor (hereinafter referred to as “DCL”) is mounted on a power conversion apparatus, an ability for suppressing a high-frequency component increases and environmental performance of a product can be improved. Therefore, there is a product in which the DCL is mounted on the power conversion apparatus.
As the power conversion apparatus mounted with the DCL, for example, there is a power conversion apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 discloses an inverter apparatus including an inverter apparatus main body incorporating an electronic circuit, a main body case surrounding the inverter apparatus main body, and a terminal section provided at one end of the inside of the main body case. The inverter apparatus has a configuration in which a reactor housing body including a terminal protection cover is detachably attached to one end on the terminal section side of the main body case and a direct-current reactor electrically connected to the terminal section is arranged in the reactor housing body. The Patent Literature 1 considers arranging a reactor cooling fan and a heat sink in the reactor housing body according to necessity.